New York Bound
by ny2fl
Summary: what do you do when you walk in on your girlfriend with another girl. Thats right you run to NY.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through John F. Kennedy airport I let the reality of yesterday sink in. My mind flashes back to Ashley in bed with her. I remember the guilt in her eyes and the door slamming as I left.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I spot a familiar face. The tall blonde is walking towards me and before I can utter a greeting, I'm enveloped in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. How are you? Did mom give you a hard time? Where are your bags? Was the flight okay?"

"Hi Paige" I get out before starting to sob into her shoulder. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. I hadn't cried yet. It gets worse as I start shaking and her grip tightens and she sinks to the floor with me.

"Shhh…" Paige offers rubbing my back as I continue my scene in the middle of a busy terminal. "It'll be okay. Let's get you out of here"

The car ride to Paige's Brooklyn apartment was filled with small chatter. My crying had subsided…for the moment… and I was feeling a little better. Paige has always been able to make me feel better. That's why the first thing I did after leaving school was book a flight to New York. Paige is three years older than I am, and the best big sister I could ever ask for.

"How were finals?" she asks

"They ended the other day. After the summer I'll officially be a senior" my voice lacks enthusiasm as I think about having to go back to my dorm room, back to UCLA.

"I'm so glad you're here" she says with a smile and grabs my hand. I squeeze back.

"I'm sorry for the short notice"

"Nonsense, 12 hours is plenty of notice." We both laugh.

Paige knows I'm not ready to talk about it. So we continue with our chatter.

"What's that?" I ask spotting something on her hand.

Suddenly the car jerks, both of her hands are off the steering wheel ad flailing in the air.

"OH MY GOD IS IT A SPIDER?? GET IT OFF GET IT OFFF!"

I catch the wheel with one hand "My god Paige there's nothing on you" I can't help but laugh and let out a sigh of relief that we didn't die because of her spazz moment.

She collects herself and takes back the wheel "You gave me a heart attack!"

"I was talking about the ring on your finger" I say defensively

"It's just a ring…an engagement ring… you know from my fiancé" she says with mock disinterest.

"Paige! Congrats! Bobby proposed?" I really am happy for her despite my current love status.

"That's right" she said extending her hand to give me a better look at the ring.

"Wow, when are you going to tell mom"

"After"

"After…?" I ask

"The wedding"

I laugh knowing that Paige is completely serious. We pull up to her apartment.

"Okay first we bring your bags up. Then we order food. Then we go out. You're 21 right?"

"21 and 10 days" I correct.

"Perfect"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

O'Connell's Pub is a small hole in the wall bar two blocks away from the apartment. We walked in and I spotted Bobby behind the bar serving drinks.

Ah. Bobby always was my favorite Paige boyfriend. And trust me there have been a few. They all fit the same profile. Tall, buff, tattooed and dangerous…looking. Bobby is the most lighthearted person I have ever met. Tall, buff, tattooed and a total softie. He always treats me like a friend and a little sister, and I couldn't be happier that he's marrying Paige.

"Spencer!!" he yells with his Irish accent over the Saturday night crowd. He comes out from behind the bar and hugs me happily. My arms go around his neck as his 6 foot figure lifts me off the ground. "how are ya?" he asks as I regain my balance.

"Always happy to see my favorite brother in law!" To this he smiles widely. Bobby has always felt like my brother, even from the first day he started dating Paige, right around the time I came out to my parents.

I'll never forget it. I was sitting in the backyard after dropping the bomb. My parents were inside fighting. Bobby and Paige came and set on either side of me. Bobby was the first to speak "You'll always be our lil' Spence" and he tousled my hair.

Again I'm snapped back to the present but this time from the sound of a full beer mug being placed in front of me.

Paige is almost half done with her drink. What do I have to lose?

The beer flows, the songs play, laughter fills the bar, and the missed calls accumulate on my cell phone. Whoever said alcohol isn't the answer was full of shit.

I feel lighter than when I walked off the plane. I feel loved and safe when I'm with Paige and Bobby. I made the right choice coming here. I even feel good enough to return my last missed call.

I get up to make the call outside. "Where are you going?" Paige asks clearly a little tipsy.

"I just need to make a call" I smile maybe a little too wide

"Don't call her" Paige says simply.

"uh…" busted

"You can if you want, I'm not the boss of you, but I wouldn't" I stare at my phone again as it begins to ring. The caller

ID saying ASH 3, I have to remember to change that.

Paige goes back to her drink and the loose conversation she's having with Bobby and a few of their friends.

Against my sisters better judgment I step outside and answer the phone. "Hello?"

The line is quiet. Maybe I should hang up. "Hello?" I repeat, this time a little impatient.

"It's me" is the next thing I hear.

"I know, I answered so I could tell you to stop calling me." I say it so calmly that I shock myself

"Spencer…"

"I'm serious Ashley, I don't want to talk to you now"

"Can we meet somewhere?"

I laugh, she doesn't know yet. "Do you think you're mistress will let you?"

She goes quiet and I know she isn't going to say anything back so I hang up. I walk in the bar sad and angry and I know I should have listened to Paige. Tears are burning my eyes, and Bobby notices and gives Paige a heads up.

2 hours and god knows how many drinks later, I'm back to feeling light headed and hearted. Tomorrow morning might be a different story.

This is going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you all like chapter 2...

"_Ashley who is that?"_

"_Spencer I can explain…"_

"_Well then what the hell are you waiting for?!"_

"_J..Jill is in my anatomy class and…"_

"_Oh so you were doing extra credit" Spencer's voice was dripping with hurt hate and sarcasm_

"_It just happened ok??"_

"_No, Ashley, not okay. It's not OKAY to cheat on your girlfriend with some slut from your anatomy class!"_

"_She's not a slut!"_

_Spencer stood quiet for a moment. "You're defending her? What are you in love with her?" She meant it as a joke but when Ashley's eyes dropped to the floor she knew the answer_

_Spencer could feel the burn from unshed tears.. Her watering eyes and shaky voice were giving her away._

"_Are you in love with her?" she repeated, this time very serious about the question. "Answer me!"_

"_Yes." Ashley said calmly and that was all the response that Spencer needed. She was heading out into the hallway of their dorm building._

"_Spencer, wait, come back" Ashley chased after her and turning Spencer around to look at her. Spencer couldn't talk for fear she would start crying. She could only look away from Ashley._

"_I'm sorry it happened this way. I love you"_

"_You just made it very clear to me that you don't love me"_

"_That's not true. You can be in love with two people at the same time. Maybe all three of us can work something out."_

_Spencer couldn't believe her ears. She broke away from Ashley's grip and left._

I've been replaying that night in my head since I got on the plane. I just can't understand how someone I thought I could marry would do that.

I look at my phone, that's sitting on the nightstand next to me. No missed calls. She's not even calling me anymore. I know I asked her not to but… well … I want to be missed… I want her to call me and tell me that I'm the only one for her.

There's light knocking on my door and then Paige's head peeks in.

"Good morning Lindsay Lohan" she jokes

"What?" I laugh

"You were quite the party girl last night" she says joining me in bed.

"I remember" I inform her.

"You want to talk about it?" she asks knowingly.

"I walked in on her with another girl. She told me she was in love with her but that she didn't want to lose me either. I left and came here"

Paige looked at me funny, an expression I couldn't place. "She sounds like a whacko. You deserve better. I'm really sorry that happened to you" Her voice was caring but firm and she had just said what I wanted and needed to hear.

"I have to work today. Bobby will be around for a little bit, but he has a band thing rehearsal to go to."

"I'll be ok. I'm going to hang around here"

"I can stay home if you want."

"No, no you go. You just started that job you can't be taking personal days already" I insist.

"Okay, but call me if you need anything"

Paige gave me a big hug, called me a butthead and then left for work. I showered, dressed, threw my hair up and ventured outside to see Bobby on the couch watching cartoons.

"What are you eating I asked?" I asked.

"Lucky Charms" he said offering me a spoonful.

"Um, no that's okay. Thanks"

"Are you sure, they ARE magically delicious you know" His accent made him sound exactly like the commercials.

I laughed "is there any REAL food around here?"

"I took the liberty of ordering your breakfast from the deli on the corner you like so much"

I can feel my eyes widen and my mouth form a smile. I was starving and now having visions of egg sandwiches from Antonio's.

"Stop drooling" Bobby laughed. "It's on the counter"

The brown paper bag sat on the counter behind me and I started to open it. Ah the perfect breakfast. Egg, cheese, bacon, hash browns, all on a roll, and he even got me a chocolate milk.

"Bobby, if I was straight and my you weren't married to my sister…."

"O I know. I rock." He said patting himself on the back. "what are your plans today kiddo?"

"Stay here, I guess"

"Come with me to my band rehearsal" he offered "we just lost our lead singer, and Tony, the bass player is bringing in a friend of his to try out. I could really use your opinion.

Bobby plays in band. He's a guitarist, and the other three members of his band are alcoholics. They all came to LA from Ireland together about ten years ago when they were 16. They made the move to New York about four years ago.

"Yeah, I'm in" I say with my mouth full of food

Just then my phone started ringing. I jump and check the caller ID. MOM

"Hi mom" I answer

"Hey sweetie, I was just calling to see if you needed help with moving out of your dorm?"

SHIT!

"I've already taken care of it. I moved most of my stuff out last week and took my clothes with me yesterday"

There was a pause on the other line. Oh no.

"Took them where? Are you staying with Ashley?"

"We broke up"

"You did!" I can feel her smiling through the phone "finally!"

"Mom! Some sensitivity please!"

"O I'm sorry dear it's just that she wasn't worth your time."

"Mom, please let's drop it"

"ok, ok, so you're not at Ashley's, you're not here, where are you?"

"I'm with Paige" Another silence.

"…well that was unexpected."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, it was kind of spur of the moment"

"Tell your sister I say hello. I'm going to send you some money, and I want you to call and check in with me while you're there, and if when you decide to come back I want you to call me and I'll book your ticket." She was brief and stern and I could hear she wasn't happy with me coming here.

"Thank you Mom."

"I'll talk to you later."

I think that went well….


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby and I have been walking to the space his band rehearses for about 20 minutes

Bobby and I have been walking to the space his band rehearses for about 20 minutes. I can't complain. Walking along the busy streets of New York makes me and my problems seem small. The sidewalk is busier than the road which is crowded by a sea of yellow taxis. Pretzel vendors talking over the crowds around them, people on cell phones, people with crying babies, babies with crying parents. Chaotic peace.

We cross the street to the block the rehearsal space is notice the line of people forming. The line turns the corner and is still growing.

"Is this all for your band?" I asked. Shocked at how popular they obviously are.

"Yep. It's going to be a long day"

"I think we're going to need coffee"

"Way ahead of you chick, there is probably a pot brewing inside right now"

"You are a smart man Bobby O'Connell"

"I'd be lying if I said you were the first person to say that"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the band is getting ready. Jimmy is drinking a beer, Tony is opening another case of beer, and Arty is setting up his drums.

"You all remember this girl don't you?" Bobby says as we enter

All three of them look up and give me a warm greeting.

"Here to help us pick a new lead vocal?" Art asked

"She's going to try out!" Jimmy answered for me

"oh no…." I try to correct him.

"Spencer can't sing, don't you remember when she tried out for the high school musical"

The group gives a collective sigh and in unison they burst out laughing.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad one of the most humiliating moments of my life still lives strong in your memories" I say sarcastically but I can't hold back a laugh.

"Come on lets get these auditions on the road" Bobby ushered us into our seats facing the mock stage they had set up.

The first person to walk in was a short bald man, who had to be in his mid 40s. Business suit, tie, brief case, we were all very confused.

Confusion quickly turned to horror when the man bursted out in a high pitched version of 'rock all night' by KISS.

He was quickly nexted.

The next audition was pretty average, in my non musical opinion.

An hour later, no one had been able to stand out. They were all the same person, aside from the KISS audition. Struggling musician who screamed most of the lyrics, and one of them even cried a little afterwards. He said "those lyrics really get to me man" did I mention that his song was a heavy metal version of the Barney theme song.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Tony, where is your friend you were bragging about?" Art said, probably as desperate as everyone else to stop the torture.

"She should be here…" he started but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

A small brunette girl walked through the door.

I blushed when I realized I was checking out her stomach that was exposed as she removed her jacket. She really was beautiful.

"O thank god you made it!" Tony said excited that this meant he probably didn't have to listen to anymore auditions.

"Sorry, I'm late; I was just picking up a few things from school"

"No problem, no problem." Tony said as he motioned to the rest of us "This is the band. Bobby guitar, Art Drums, Jimmy guitar, and this is Bobby's sister in law Spencer" I give a wave.

"Everyone this is" Tony starts but is cut off by the young brunette.

"Ashley. Ashley Davies"


End file.
